When driving on interstate highways, vehicles will frequently encounter toll facilities. Toll facilities typically enable payment of the tolls using various payment methods. However, the physical layouts of the various toll facilities, including the relative locations of the various types of payment lanes (cash, credit/debit card, pre-paid card or device), may differ from one facility to another. In addition, the layout of the payment lanes for a given facility may be difficult to determine prior to reaching the facility. This can increase the difficulty of locating the desired type of toll payment lanes, especially for autonomously driven vehicles. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a system and method facilitating autonomous navigation of a toll facility in accordance with user payment preferences.